A Certain Two Wheeler
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PREDACONS RISING! It's after the war and Bumblebee is visiting the place he had lost his voice: Tyger Pax. There he thinks about that certain two wheeler. He wishes he could tell her how he feels, what she really means to him. But would he risk ruining probably one of the best friendships he's ever had? Story's better than summary I swear. Bee/Arcee. Oneshot!


**So I watched Predacons Rising (btw that's only about half of the actual movie!) and what ****_really _****caught my attention was when Bee and Arcee were talking and Bee said he learned from the best. Arcee thought he was talking about OP but he revealed it was about a "certain two-wheeler". My brain instantly shipped those two (I mean come on, who couldn't after that cute scene?). Thus this story was born!**

* * *

Bumblebee stood outside the walls of Tyger Pax, taking in his surroundings. This was where it happened. This was the exact spot where Megatron had cruelly destroyed his voicebox. The memory still burned in the back of his processor. It was something that he will never be able to forget. But now that he has his pipes back, he couldn't be happier. Well that's not exactly true, he could be happier if a certain two-wheeler would notice him.

A certain two-wheeler...

That's what he had called her. She may not have noticed it, but those words meant so much more than just that she was a two-wheeler. She didn't know that he was trying to say something else, but hid it underneath his words. Did she know how much she meant to him? Yes they're friends so in a way she does notice him. Why, then, does he feel desperate to impress her more? His spark sunk at the though of her not thinking of him more than just a comrade.

"Slaggit!" He cursed loudly and slammed a fist against the wall. He placed his forehelm on the wall and closed his optics. He didn't know where that outburst came from, it just escaped his vocalizer. He knew it most likely wasn't healthy for him to go back to the place that caused a lot of trauma for him, especially when his processor keeps drifting to _her_. Honestly, he didn't give a frag. He_ needed_ to come back to prove to those who hear his story that he was able to overcome his problems and return to the place where it all started. That was the reason.

Right?

"Bumblebee?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. He froze when a small servo was placed on his shoulder. He didn't realize that he was trembling until then. He turned around slowly to look into the worried optics of the two-wheeler. He was surprised to see her there considering it was in the middle of the night. "What are you doing out here so late? Especially where you lost your...you know. We should head back."

"I...I...Arcee..." He stumbled over his words, tears forming in his optics. Yes, the trauma was still there. The scars had not completely vanished from his mind. He still feared Tyger Pax because of all the scrap that happened to him there. Arcee surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He stood there a seccond in shock before hugging back, still trembling slightly. "I thought I could handle it...I thought the pain would be gone by now but..."

"Shh, hey it's okay. I understand why you'd be scared to come back, but listen to me. It's not healthy for your mind to be here. Ratchet warned you not to return, why didn't you listen?" Arcee said soothingly. Bee couldn't answer, he just remained in Arcee's arms until he calmed down enough to realize what was happening. He was with "the certain two-wheeler" in the middle of the night alone...and she was comforting him. He must've stopped trembling because Arcee pulled away with a small smile. "Let's go to base."

"W-Wait! I need to ask you something. I guess now would be the best time considering we're alone." Bee said hastily. Arcee gave him a confused look but motioned for him to continue on. He took a shaky breath and looked her dead in the optic. "Truth is I like you Arcee...alot actually. I have for a while now and I was wondering if you'd maybe...possibly go on a date with me sometime?"

This was the moment of truth for Bumblebee. That one confession would either destroy their friendship or take it to the next level. He suddenly regretted saying anything in fear of being rejected, but it was now too late to take it back. All he could do was stand there and wait for her to answer. It was then that Arcee realized that when Bee said "a certain two-wheeler" he really meant that he liked her...his words always held a deeper meaning than she had thought. That's why she didn't hesitate in answering.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Tada! Just a little oneshot! I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


End file.
